


TENSION

by uglygayemo



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k goes from virgin to ho in this fic, 10k is gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, and fluff, it's a beautiful transformation, murphy is bi, murphyk is endgame, not following canon, red is a lesbian, theres angst, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglygayemo/pseuds/uglygayemo
Summary: Murphy notices 10k has been having some trouble relaxing so he offers a hand, literally.





	TENSION

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot i wrote based off of a dream i had that i just couldn't stop thinking about  
> i actually really enjoyed writing this so let me know what you think!
> 
> i think it's worth pointing out that i haven't written smut since 2017 so the smexy parts may suck.

10k had had enough. Usually he could somewhat deal with Murphy complaining nonstop about anything and everything, but recently he had more trouble holding himself back from yelling at him to shut up.

He was tired and hungry and he just wanted to go a minute without hearing him whining like a child.

He finally snapped when the pair had been sent off together to raid a house for supplies. They managed to get four feet inside the living room before 10k shouted. "Can you shut up?!"

Murphy turned to face him with a raised brow. "Excuse you?"

"I'm sick of hearing your voice, you never shut up!" 10k wasn't usually a man of many words so he had a hard time truly getting his thoughts across.

Murphy scoffed at him and turned away, continuing to walk into the house. "Jeez, kid, for a second I thought you were serious!"

"I _am_ serious!" 10k glared.

"No, you're just fueled with teenage angst and you're taking it out on me." Before 10k could protest, Murphy continued. "You know, there's better ways to get your tension out, right? Just go whack off and you'll feel all better."

"I'm only tense because you're annoying me all the time!" He hissed, then deflated somewhat and shook his head. "We already killed all the Z's so I can't do that anyway."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "I meant the _other_ whack off, idiot."

10k ignored the insult for now. "What are you talking about?"

Murphy sighed dramatically. "The Pre-Z term? You can't honestly tell me you haven't heard of it?"

10k narrowed his eyes. "You're not making any sense."

"Jesus, do I have to spell everything out for you? It means, yknow, jerking off." He waited, looking at 10k, and got nothing. " _Really_? Okay, how about.. oh! Beat your meat?" He had to stifle a laugh at that one.

10k looked even more confused at that expression and he couldn't help the embarrassed blush that creeped onto his cheeks when Murphy had almost laughed. He decided not to answer. He had his suspicions about what he was talking about but they embarrassed him further so he didn't want to say anything unless he was sure.

Murphy let out a dramatic sigh. "Just, trust me, once you get off you'll stop being so angsty. It's the quickest way to relax, I speak from experience." 10k kept staring at him in silence. "I could lend a hand," He offered with a smirk and a wink, the pun had been intentional.

10k was unsure, but he could use some help trying to relax since nothing he was trying was working out, so, hesitantly, he replied. "Okay."

Murphy rose a brow. "I'm sorry what?"

"Help me.." He trailed off, not wanting to use any of the expressions Murphy had used. ".. _relax_." 

Something about the way 10k had said that made Murphy's smirk widen and soon he was stalking toward him slowly. "If I do this for you, you gotta stop acting like you hate me." 

10k took steps back as Murphy came forward. "It's not acting." His back hit the wall and his breath was momentarily knocked out of him. 

Murphy crowded him against the wall, hands either side of 10k's head as he looked him directly in the eyes. "Okay, so.. stop complaining about me, then. It'll be worth it, trust me." 

"You keep saying 'trust me' but you haven't done anything yet," He narrowed his eyes, almost as a challenge.

"Well, first of all, you won't be needing these." Murphy took 10k's weapons off of him and put them on the floor nearby. Then he was standing back in front of him and nudging 10k's legs apart with his knee. "And, second of all, shut up." 

He gave 10k's hair a harsh tug when he spoke, earning a hiss from the younger man, and Murphy took that opportunity to kiss him with enthusiasm.

10k's eyes went wide and he pulled his head away. "What are you doing?"

" _Trust_ _me_." Murphy replied, connecting their lips again and resuming their kiss. After a few seconds, 10k returned it in a clumsy fashion. This was probably the first time 10k had made out with anyone, he could tell, and the knowledge of that gave Murphy a jolt of arousal.

He kept kissing 10k until he felt him harden against his thigh, then he pulled away with the same smirk he had worn earlier. 

10k's lips were red and hanging open slightly, and he already had that sort of dazed-by-lust look in his eyes.

Murphy chuckled softly and pressed his thumb against 10k's bottom lip. "You think that's good? Just wait," 

10k gulped at his words and Murphy had tugged his hair again before he got the chance to reply. This time, when 10k felt the sharp pain, he also felt pleasure, and a moan slipped from his lips.

Then he took it up a notch. Murphy's hand found 10k's bulge and he started to palm him through his jeans. 10k let out another moan at the feeling and he bit his lower lip out of embarrassment.

Before he could get used to that feeling, though, Murphy was unzipping his jeans and shoving his hand down into them, pulling him out from his boxers. 

10k bucked his hips with a surprised yelp, eyes wide as he looked at Murphy. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but he found no words. 

Murphy rose a brow and leaned in close, moving his hand up and down in slow strokes. "Good?" He breathed the word out rather than saying it, and 10k hastily nodded with another moan.

10k's hands were clenched by his sides and he let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth parted with more noises of pleasure that slipped out without 10k meaning them to. 

As Murphy jerked him with one hand, he would give occasional tugs to 10k's hair, usually whenever he wanted 10k to look at him, but sometimes just so he could hear the way his breath hitched.

It didn't take long for 10k to reach his climax, Murphy only had to speed up ever so slightly and then 10k was spilling over his hand and crying out in pleasure.

10k closed his eyes as he caught his breath, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly. He was lucky Murphy had kept his knee underneath him, otherwise he might've fell to the floor. 

10k felt Murphy take the bandana off of his head and he opened his eyes to see him wiping his hand with it.

"There ya go," He lifted 10k's wrist and opened his hand, placing the bandana in his palm. He then pulled his knee away quickly and 10k actually slipped onto the ground. "Oops, sorry about that." He didn't sound sorry.

But at that moment, 10k didn't care. He tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up, leaning heavily against the wall. 

That must've been some kind of test because now Murphy was grinning and he looked pleased with himself. "Well?" 

10k wet his bottom lip with his tongue and swallowed. "Good," He mumbled, nodding. "Uh, that was.. good." He said more clearly, feeling his face heat up.

When the pair rejoined the others, who had been outside the entire time, they tried to play it off like nothing had happened. But from the looks of their faces-- they knew.

That went on for a while, Murphy got 10k off every couple weeks whenever he got too angsty or they argued a lot. Sometimes Murphy got off on getting 10k off, too. And even rarer, 10k would get Murphy off- though he wasn't as experienced in giving, so Murphy got impatient quite easily. It never really strayed farther than giving each other handjobs, but that was okay, it became their new normal. 

It didn't go unnoticed, and of course there were concerns due to the age gap between them, but after an awkward but stern conversation with Warren in which both 10k and Murphy had reassured her that they _both_ wanted this- and that it really wasn't that much of a big deal, it was never brought up again.

They all pretended not to hear whenever they would get off together, even though they always picked places to sneak off to that were within earshot. 

They never complained, though, because for a week or so after their 15-30 minute ' _relaxing_ sessions', as the group had begun to call it, Murphy and 10k weren't at each other's throats.

But then Serena came along and changed their entire dynamic.

Murphy lost interest in 10k within a day and that left 10k alone, frustrated, and jealous. He tried to ask if they could _relax_ but Murphy turned him down and said he had more important things to focus on.

10k took it to heart and then he and Murphy were back to arguing and hating each other. In fact, they were probably _worse_ than they had been before, and everyone got tired of it real fast.

Serena seemed oblivious to the rift she had created between them, she barely paid any attention to anyone other than Murphy, and that alone made 10k hate her too.

But he didn't _hate_ her, he was just being petty and he knew it, so he only took out his anger on Murphy.

And just when their rivalry was getting too much for everyone to handle, an angel was sent in the form of a teenage girl wearing a red scarf.

She was part of a group of survivors and everyone decided to camp together for the night and share supplies.

Red was the first other person he had seen around his age since the apocalypse, so the two instantly got along.

Not long after everyone had settled around the campfire, Red grabbed 10k's hand and pulled him aside. As soon as they were out of view from everyone else, she pushed him against a wall and kissed him.

10k didn't complain, it had been weeks since he and Murphy last got off together and 10k missed the intimacy he had gotten used to. 

It wasn't until that her hand drifted lower that he pulled away from the kiss. "Wait,"

Red opened her eyes and looked at him with a tilt of her head. "What? Do you want me to stop?"

10k shook his head then shrugged. "I- I.. prefer.. guys?" He confessed.

Red didn't seem troubled by this. "Oh, okay." She didn't pull away. "I prefer girls."

10k furrowed his brows. "So why are you-" He glanced down to where her hand hovered over his jeans.

Red shrugged. "It's the apocalypse, you can't be too picky."

10k thought on that for a minute, then he let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay,"

With that, Red connected their mouths again and they made out for a few minutes before they moved so 10k could sit down and Red could climb into his lap.

This was different than when he was with Murphy, for more than the obvious reasons. When 10k was with Murphy, it was harsh and quick, there was hair pulling, and little nibbles, and rough hands. 

But Red was gentle, she cradled 10k's head in her hands and her lips were soft against his own. It wasn't rushed, but it wasn't too slow, it was just right. And when she reached into his jeans, it wasn't followed by quick and wild handiwork, she took her time in getting him off, making sure he felt the best he could at that moment.

10k was quieter with Red, in fact, he barely made any noise at all. All that came from his mouth was panted breaths and hums of approval. He couldn't see Murphy ever being like this with him, but if he imagined it _was_ Murphy who was doing this to him, so what? 

When 10k reached the edge, his head fell back with a shaky sigh. Red kept stroking him through the aftershocks, pressing slow kissing along his stretched neck until 10k opened his eyes again.

Then, she pulled her hand away and gave him a smile. 10k returned it lazily. He could feel the stress and anger melting away, being replaced by sated exhaustion.

Red cleaned them both up with a piece of cloth, 10k wasn't too bothered about where she had gotten it from, and then she was standing up and pulled 10k with her. 

They shared another kiss before they joined the others at the campfire. They spent the rest of that night exchanging kisses and holding hands, ignoring the teasing from both sides of the group. 

Murphy seemed to watch them intently, but he never spoke. And for once, 10k didn't care that he could see Murphy and Serena together.

The next morning, the two groups separated. 10k gave Red a goodbye kiss and he hugged 5k and told him to take care of her.

He then jogged over to others and took his place walking next to Doc. He could see the others smiling faintly and he wondered if his and Red's display of affection was the cause- it was most likely the case, there wasn't much to smile about these days.

Doc cleared his throat and looked at 10k with a grin. "So, kid.." He trailed off. "She your girlfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

10k rose a brow at him and ignored the couple laughs from the others. "No, she just gave me a handjob." He stated bluntly.

Vasquez almost choked on the water he was drinking while some people turned to look at 10k in shock. They couldn't believe he had just said that- him, 10k, who not long ago had asked Doc what _porn_ was. Addy started snickering and it wasn't long before Mack joined in.

Warren and Doc exchanged a look and then Doc patted 10k's shoulder. "Well, okay, kid. Just, uh, be _careful_. We don't want another situation like Murphy's."

He glanced over to where Murphy and Serena were walking in front of the others. They seemed to have not heard 10k. 

"Oh, yeah, no, that won't be a problem." 10k shook his head quickly. "I prefer guys."

Doc pursed his lips and nodded his head with a chuckle. "Fair enough, man."

They ran into Red a few more times after that and each time, she and 10k would sneak off for a while and come back holding hands. Nobody questioned it, even if they didn't quite understand since 10k had confessed being attracted to males. After all, the apocalypse had strange rules. 

Serena had given birth and died, which left Murphy on his own with his blue baby. By this point, 10k had stopped taking notice of him. He was flat-out ignoring him now, even refusing to speak to him sometimes.

Partially because he was still mad at him, but also because it took so much effort to be so angry all the time and 10k didn't want his life to revolve about being pissed off at his ex- if that's what they were even classed as.

It wasn't until a week later that Murphy finally spoke to him again. It was a simple 'hey' but 10k had only glared in reply before turning away.

At least they weren't yelling at each other. 

He had tried again later, trying to seem smooth as he winked at 10k and asked if he needed any help _relaxing_.

10k had feigned a smile and replied with a 'no thanks' even though he so badly wanted to say _yes_ _please_. Murphy had ignored him for two months so now it was 10k's turn. It was harder to do because Murphy knew 10k wanted him and he did everything he could to tease him.

But then the group came across a camp in the woods with a small hispanic family living there and 10k's problem was solved.

The family offered them a place to stay for a couple days and 10k had hastily accepted before Warren had the chance to turn them down. There was a boy in the family only a year or two older than him and 10k would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to him. 

Murphy figured out his plan and tried to put a stop to it, but before he could, Warren was there telling Murphy he needed to take care of his child and to quit bugging 10k. 

So, once everyone was settled, 10k walked over to the guy with a smile. They introduced themselves to each other, 10k learned that his name was Joaquin.

Joaquin was a bit shorter than him and he had longer hair, down to his shoulders. 10k thought he looked beautiful. 

They started speaking between them about nothing in particular and it didn't take long before they started kissing. This time, though, it was 10k who made the first move- and he was quite proud of himself for it.

It wasn't long until their kissing turned to making out and things were getting steamy. 

Joaquin mumbled out a "Do you have a condom?" and 10k tensed.

He had pulled away with a nervous chuckle and shook his head. "No- but I know who might." He hadn't done anything over than give or receive handjobs before and the fact that Joaquin was wanting more- it made 10k both excited and anxious. "I've never- uh, _y'know_ , before."

Joaquin gave him a smile and pressed a softer kiss on his lips. "Well, if you can find a condom.." He trailed off, sure he was getting his point across.

10k then nodded and stood up quick, a little clumsily too as he almost fell over. "Yeah, okay, wait here-" And then he was jogging over to the campsite toward Mack and Addy. 

They had smiled when they saw 10k come over. "What's up?" They could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to ask something.

10k awkwardly approached the subject. "Uhm," He glanced behind him in the direction of where Joaquin was, then he faced Mack again. "..do you.. have any, uh.."

Mack spared a glance to Addy, who looked as confused as he did. "..have any what?" He asked with furrowed brows.

10k fiddled with his hands as he flushed in embarrassment. "..any.. condoms?" He whispered the last part of the question and bit his lip.

"Condoms?" Addy asked before covering her mouth to stifle a laugh.

10k's blush worsened. "Shh," He looked around to see if anyone overheard. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Addy chuckled. 

Mack handed him a condom and ruffled his hair with a grin. "Have fun, man."

10k sighed. "Don't tell anyone- I don't want them to freak out."

"Why would they-" Realization dawned on Addy and she squealed. "Is this your first time?!" She whisper-yelled.

10k let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. "Be quiet!"

Mack sighed dramatically. "They grow up so fast."

10k rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Be careful!" Addy called out after him. 10k sped up walking. 

When 10k returned to the secluded part of the woods Joaquin was at, they resumed their make-out session.

They had moved so that they were sat on the forest floor, having laid their jackets on the ground underneath them. 

Slowly, Joaquin moved between 10k's legs and pushed him down so he was laying on his back. Joaquin moved to kiss down 10k's neck, lifting his shirt up so he could then do the same to his chest.

10k let out quiet breaths as he watched Joaquin, propping himself up on his elbows. Soon, Joaquin was unbuttoning and unzipping 10k's jeans and tugging to get them off. 10k hadn't removed any clothing when he had been with Red or Murphy in the past, so this excited him even further.

Soon, both of them had stripped from their clothing and they were grinding against each other. They were both doing their best to keep quiet as they didn't want anyone to find them like this, but it was hard as 10k had never felt anything so _intense_ before.

Once Joaquin had prepped 10k and pushed in, he had to hold a hand over 10k's mouth to stifle the loud whine of a moan he had made. The pair shared a quiet laugh and kissed for a second before Joaquin started to move.

Considering it was the apocalypse, 10k would say that his first time was as good as any.

Joaquin was gentle with him, careful to make sure that 10k felt good at all times- and he did. 10k reached his climax first, all at had taken was for Joaquin to hit that spot inside him and 10k was arching his back and moaning out in ecstasy. Joaquin followed not long after, collapsing on top of 10k with a heavy breath.

After they both caught their breath, Joaquin pressed a kiss to his cheek and played with the short strands of 10k's hair. "You okay?"

10k nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah.." He rolled his head to the side so he could look at him.

They stayed together like that for another 15 minutes or so before they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes bath on. Then they walked out from the trees holding hands and joined the others at camp. 

Even though they tried to act like nothing had happened, it was pretty obvious. They were both flushed and 10k still had a slightly dazed look about him- that tied in with the fact that when 10k walked he limped ever so slightly, it was quite easy to tell what had happened.

Addy and Mack had given him a thumbs up and wiggled their eyebrows, Doc looked somewhat proud, but Murphy looked jealous and had kept glaring at Joaquin for the rest of the night.

The group ended up spending an extra two days with the family at the campsite, much to Murphy's chagrin. 10k and Joaquin stayed by each other's side for the majority of that time, spending any moment they could together, though they didn't do anything more than make out again as they couldn't get away from the group for too long.

When they had left, Doc had asked 10k the same question he had asked before. "So.. kinda afraid to ask this because of how you answered last time.. but.. is he your boyfriend?" 

This time Murphy was around to hear and 10k couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on his face.

10k had a small smile and a red blush on his cheeks. "I don't know," He shrugged, turning to Doc. "We said.. if we run into each other again, we'd try dating." That answer made Doc smile.

"How _sweet_." Murphy deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Warren smacked him on the head. "Let the kid have some happiness." 

A few days later, they ran into Red and 5k again, and the pair actually decided to join the group. 10k immediately told Red about Joaquin and Red had hugged him tightly, clearly happy for him.

They decided to cool down the affection that they always showed each other, sticking to holding hands and cuddling so it was purely platonic.

Murphy had sent Lucy away not long after Red and 5k joined the group, meaning now he was truly by himself again. He stepped up his attempts to seduce 10k but all it did was make the hatred between them grow stronger.

It wasn't long until things returned to normal: 10k and Murphy arguing and everyone getting annoyed at their constant bickering.

Some time later, Murphy managed to get 10k away from the others. He crowded him into a room and looked at him with a smirk. "You know there's better things we could be doing rather than fighting, right?"

10k glared over at him and crossed his arms. "No way, never again."

"Why not? We had fun! You _certainly_ liked it,"

"You only want me again now that Serena is gone." 10k pointed out.

Murphy put a hand on his hip and scoffed. "No- I mean, _yeah_ , but that's not- Serena was different, I still wanted _you_ while I was with her."

10k stopped glaring and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Serena was great, she was a real _woman_ , she was beautiful, and _very_ good in bed-" 10k grimaced. "BUT she wasn't you. And I.." Murphy cleared his throat. "Missed our fun times together."

"So why'd you stop? Why did you ignore me?" 10k tried not to let the hurt into his words.

"I was about to be a _dad_ ," He said in a tone that meant he thought it was obvious. "I had to focus on her and my child."

10k now felt stupid for having dismissed that theory in the past. He had a sheepish smile on his face when he spoke next. "It almost sounds like you _weren't_ selfish."

Murphy rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Then he took a step forward and wiggled his brows. "So.. does that mean I'm forgiven?"

10k nodded but he held his hand up to stop Murphy coming closer. "Yes, but- Joaquin.."

Murphy's annoyed look returned. "Come on, you can't be serious, you don't even know if you'll ever see him again!"

Regardless, 10k shook his head. "We made a promise."

Murphy sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around and walked off before 10k could reply. 

Things between them were more awkward after that, though 10k would keep noticing Murphy watching him a lot more.. and he didn't mind that much.

Around a month later, the group ran into the hispanic family again at a different campsite. Only, they seemed to have doubled in size.

When Warren asked about this, the head of the family told them that a different group of survivors had joined them two weeks earlier and they decided to stick together.

As 10k looked around the new camp, his eyes fell on Joaquin and his face lit up. But then he noticed that he was with someone else- and they were kissing- and 10k's smile disappeared.

Next to him, Doc put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, kid.. we know how much you liked him."

Red instinctively moved closer so she was by his side, always ready to comfort him in whatever way he needed.

10k shook his head and looked away. "It's fine." 

He could feel eyes on him and he looked up to see Murphy staring at him with that 'I told you so' look in his eyes. 10k glared at him.

"10k!" He heard his named called out and he turned to see Joaquin jogging over. "Hey, uh I'm s-" 

10k shook his head and cut him off. "Don't. It's fine, I get it."

"I didn't know if I'd see you again." Joaquin continued despite 10k telling him not to.

10k nodded and looked at his feed. "Yeah, I get it. You should.. go, have fun. It's okay." 10k gave a smile, though it was forced. 

Joaquin could sense the lie but he nodded. "Okay.." He turned and headed back to the other guy.

10k let out a breath and he felt Red slip her hand into his. He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Red returned the smile and rested her head against his shoulder.

The group headed further into the campsite and claimed a few empty tents, setting themselves up for a bit.

More of the new survivors returned to the camp and 10k was left alone once Red went off to talk to a girl she thought was cute.

10k was happy for her, of course, but now he had to watch both her and Joaquin being affectionate with someone and it made his heart ache. He wondered if this was how Murphy had felt when he saw him with either of the others. 

It seemed typical that Murphy chose that exact moment to come sit next to him and say "I knew this was going to happen."

10k looked over to him with a glare. "Shut up."

Murphy rose his hands in a mock surrender. "I'm just _saying_ , if you would've listened to me, this wouldn't have happened."

10k's emotions got the better of him at that moment and he stood up, shoving Murphy backwards off of the log they had been sat on. "I _hate_ you!"

Murphy looked up at 10k from the floor. "Oh yeah? Well I hate you too!" He tried to ignore how childish he sounded.

Everyone had turned to watch the altercation but 10k didn't feel embarrassed at this moment, his anger was catching up to him and he was throwing himself onto Murphy before he could stop himself. He started hitting him, straddling his chest, but Vasquez came up behind him and pulled him off of Murphy before he hurt him too bad.

"Hey! Calm down!" 

He could faintly hear Warren apologizing to the other people not too far away.

10k kept glaring at Murphy and he shook Vasquez off of him. "I'm _fine_! Let me go," He straightened his clothes once Vasquez stepped away.

"Jeez, kid, I bet you wish you had some kind of way to _release_ all that _tension_ ," Murphy smirked with a wink. 10k went to attack him again but Vasquez was ready and had held him back.

"Murphy!" Doc warned.

" _What_?" Murphy scoffed and sat back down on the log. 

Once 10k was let go again, he turned and stormed off into one of the tents they had claimed. After some persuading from the others, Murphy followed after him.

"Knock knock," Murphy spoke as he ducked into the tent.

10k turned to glare at him. "Get out,"

"I'm not allowed out until we're _besties_ again." Murphy rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the sleeping bags. 

"Great, we're stuck here forever, then." 

Murphy had to laugh at that. "Come on, you don't _really_ hate me, do you?" He watched him at he waited for an answer.

10k stayed silent for a few minutes before he replied. "I wish I did."

"Mm, but you don't." Murphy pointed out with a smirk.

10k glared again. "Whatever."

"So," Murphy budged closer ever so slightly. "If you don't _hate_ me.. what's the issue, hm? Why so worked up?" He was asking questions thought he already knew the answer. He just wanted 10k to say it.

10k said nothing.

Murphy leaned even closer. "Could it be.. you need some way to _relax_?"

At that, 10k finally looked Murphy in the eyes, but then his gaze drifted down and he was staring at his lips. 

Murphy took that as his cue and he reached out to cup 10k's head in his hands and to pull him into a kiss.

As soon as their lips connected, 10k let out a pitiful _whine_ and his eyes fluttered shut. Murphy smirked against his lips, it was clear 10k had missed this.

10k copied something Red had done to him once, he moved forward and climbed onto Murphy's lap so he was straddling him. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

Maybe a part of Murphy was grateful 10k had hooked up with other people since their last encounter, it gave 10k more experience and Murphy was eager to know what he had learned.

Murphy's hands moved under 10k's shirt slowly, teasing him and bringing out more starved noises from the younger male. When he was with Murphy, he never seemed to care about how loud he was or who could hear him, that part of his brain seemed to shut off.

10k grinded down onto Murphy steadily, making the older man gasp and groan, the vibrations tickling 10k's lips. Murphy pulled back for a second to pull the shirt off of 10k's body. He rubbed the pale skin with his fingers and leaned forward to press a kiss over his nipple. It seemed somewhat sweet at first but then Murphy's tongue came out and it quickly turned filthy.

10k's breath hitched and his hips jerked, a nonverbal way of telling Murphy that he liked it. Murphy pulled back and kissed his neck instead, nibbling and sucking lightly until there was a mark on his skin- though he made sure not to break skin.

Murphy unbuttoned his own shirt while 10k was distracted, chucking it to the end of the tent. 10k then opened his eyes to look at Murphy's torso, his fingers found his scars and Murphy couldn't help but remember when Serena had done the same thing to him.

And then Murphy had his hands on 10k's back and he was laying him down onto the sleeping bag. He undid 10k's jeans and pulled them off, waiting a moment to take in the sight of 10k in nothing but his boxers, turned on and watching him through hooded eyes.

10k got impatient and he sat up, tugging at Murphy's jeans and leaving small bites on his jaw. "Hurry up," He complained and Murphy tugged his hair in response, making 10k moan.

" _Patience_." Murphy drawled, pushing 10k back down and quickly removing himself of his jeans, leaving him naked- he hadn't been wearing any underwear. 10k was quick to join him, hurriedly kicking off his boxers.

Murphy let out a breath as he looked down at 10k, rubbing the younger man's thighs with gentle hands. 10k lifted his legs and wrapped them around Murphy, tugging him closer so he could kiss him again. Murphy fell against him and they both moaned at the skin-on-skin contact.

10k couldn't help but keep moaning and mumbling praises when Murphy started prepping him, he was being both gentle and rough with 10k and it was driving him crazy. Once 10k had started to _whine_ needily, Murphy figured he was ready and he pushed inside of him.

Murphy grunted as he sheathed himself, watching as 10k's mouth fell open and he let out a shaky breath. Murphy leaned down to kiss him slowly and 10k was eager to respond. 

And then Murphy started moving and 10k decided he didn't want gentle anymore. He dug his nails into Murphy's shoulders and only let go once Murphy hissed. " _Hurry_ _up_." He glared, repeating his earlier words.

Murphy smirked and pulled his hair again, making 10k yelp. "Shh," He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the younger males neck as he sped up his thrusting. 10k seemed pleased with that and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tight around Murphy in an attempt to pull him even closer.

" _Murphy_ -" 10k gasped when Murphy hit that spot that made his back arch. Murphy noticed and he did it again, speeding up even more as one of his hands moved to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

It didn't take long at all after that for 10k to reach climax, his thighs clenching around Murphy's waist and a choked sob of a moan escaping his throat. Murphy didn't stop moving until he reached his own climax and it was then that 10k realized that they had forgotten a condom.

But at that moment, laying there completely blissed-out and panting as Murphy rolled onto the floor next to him, he couldn't care.

Murphy moved onto his side and he reached out to pull 10k to him. He kissed him slow on the lips and then ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out the parts that had begun to stick up due to Murphy tugging them earlier. 

When Murphy pulled away, he breathed out a question. "So, do you think we'll be let out now?" 

10k furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?" 

"Well, Warren and Vasquez said I couldn't leave the tent until we made up." 

10k's face heated up. Murphy's words made him remember all of the people who were outside. There was no way they _hadn't_ heard what had just happened. "Oh frack,"

10k then sat up and started hastily pulling his clothes back on. Murphy rose a brow but he followed suit and soon they were both dressed again. 

When they emerged from the tent, Murphy walked out without problem and sat down on the same log he had earlier. 10k, however, looked awkward as he stood the the side with a red face, his eyes trained on the ground.

He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up to see Warren. "We good?" She asked and 10k quickly nodded. "Good. Okay, go sit down, rest a while. You must be _exhausted_." She winked at him with a knowing chuckle then patted 10k on the back, he briskly moved to sit down next to Murphy. 

When he looked around the campfire, he saw everyone sat around talking with each other and looking happy. The sight made 10k smile. He saw that Joaquin was with his new boyfriend and they were kissing, and he also saw that Red and the other girl were holding hands and leaning against each other, and that Addy and Mack were snuggled up nearby too, and even Doc was sat talking to a woman around his age. It seemed at this moment that everyone had someone.

10k felt a hand on his thigh and he looked to his side to see Murphy smiling at him, an actual smile. He hadn't seen Murphy smile before, it looked nice. 10k leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips, pulling away only a second later so he could return the smile. 

He let out a heavy breath as he faced the campfire, feeling himself relax against Murphy's side as Murphy put his arm around him. 

THE END


End file.
